Not Just her Computer
by TigerTantrum
Summary: Kinzie always thought the boss was hot. But she'd never let her know that. Because really, who understands her more than a computer? Femboss OC/Kinzie
1. Chapter 1

I had feelings for the boss for such a long time now. The first time I saw her, her voice was calm and welcoming yet firm as she talked to me and introduced herself as the boss of The Third Street Saints. I remember her un-tying the ropes that wound my hands together as I lay on the cold floor of the separate room of the boat she rescued me on, her hands so warm and soft as she gently patted my hands when she was finished.

I sat on my laptop with my legs crossed silently, clicking and punching in hacks left and right for Boss's use. I sat comfortably in my inner sanctum, hearing the garage door creak open from the front making me check surveillance. Just.. the Boss. I watched her cautiously enter, slipping a pistol into her black hoody and walking toward where I sat. I pretended not to notice as my heart picked up pace, listening to her safe word boots click on the old floors.

"Kinzie? Where are you cutey pie?" She called, climbing up the stairs.

"In here!" I said, trying to focus on my hacking instead of her gorgeous hair that I saw flow in behind her as she jogged to me. She smiled.

"Hey! How are you?"

"What does it look like, Boss."

"Kinzie, call me Sophia."

"Stop, you're weird."

"Not weird, different from you." She said still stupidly grinning as she pulled up a chair and sat close next to me. Don't let your feelings get at you, Kinzie. Don't think she's hot.

"Okay, Sophia, what. Do. You. Want!?"

"Wow relax Kensington, I haven't seen you in a while. I missed you."

"You don't know the definition of the word."

"I don't?"

"Did I stutter, boss?" Sophia laughed lightly and nudged my shoulder.

"Come on, Kinzie. Lighten up," Sophia bent just a little closer to my face and raised her eyebrows."I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Smiling Jack's for breakfast."

"Breakfast? What time is it?"

"It's 7:30. Were you up all night again Kinzie?" "I don't sleep." I checked my watch. Yup, about 7:30. "Well, I can't stop you. So is that a yes or a no?" "To what?" Sophia gave me a dumb look and squinted her eyes.

"To breakfast, you and me." I began to realize what it was Sophia was asking, a date. A date. Or was it a date? I hope it's a date. I mean I don't... But I really do.

"I'm busy." I gave her a lame excuse, though my heart raced fast in my chest. Sophia put her hand on my laptops screen side and slammed it closed, grabbing it and grabbing my arm, pulling me from my room as I yanked my laptop back from under her arm, and hit her with my opposite. "Boss, what the fuck is your problem!?" I yelled at her, struggling under her arm that pulled me out of my sanctum. She kept on smiling.

"I'm just gonna get you out of the house today, okay? Come on, let's go Hun."

* * *

**A/N:** _Hi! I hope you guys enjoyed my story, it's been sitting in my hard drive for months. Be kind and don't forget to R&R! 3 -Tiger _


	2. Chapter 2

Boss- I mean_ Sophia_, drove us to Smiling jack's in her glowing sports car, the ride comforting. Sophia did most of the talking, and I did most of the listening, and most of the pretending to not be interested. I clicked at my laptop and Sophia closed it softly once we arrived, resting her hand on my gloved one and smiling. My heart picked up pace as I huffed out a breath with frustration.

"If we do this, we do it my way."

"That's cool, what's your way?" We descended from the car and walked into the diner, my hand grappling to her arm and pulling her to the table in the corner, sitting under it. She stood up, her brows furrowed in a confused look as I patted the floor under the table across from me. She shrugged and sat under it, folding her legs as I opened my laptop again on my lap as Sophia called to Jack and told him what we wanted. Sophia looked over at me and bent my laptop screen down gently, and looked into my eyes. My heart picked up pace again as she smirked lightly and licked her bright red lips.

"What exactly are you up to?"

"Hacking."

"Hacking what exactly, Kinzie?" Jack brought over our pancakes and Sophia smiled at him as he bent over and slipped them under the table in front of us. Sophia lifted her booted foot up by my shoulder and I moved my head out of the way. She bent her other leg around me so I was trapped between them. I looked up at her as she chewed on her breakfast like she didn't just do something horribly sexual to me. At least in my head. For a moment she stared at me intently, her eyebrows raised as she chewed.

"Kinzie. Kinzie did you hear me?" I shook out of my trance.

"What?"

"I asked you what you were hacking."

"Things!"

"Alright! Alright don't need to get touchy. Your pancakes are getting cold."

"Pancakes can't get cold that fa-" Before I could finish my sentence Sophia had shoved a fork full of warm pancake dough into my mouth, making me cough. She smiled and let go of the fork as she continued eating and sat back against the seat. I scowled. She just kept smiling that pointed toothed smile. I took the fork from my mouth and tried not to blush at the cute gesture, but blushing so hard I was sure Sophia could see it through my freckles. She sipped at her orange juice and talked some more, making me put my laptop to the side as we talked in light conversation about whatever she brought up about gangs and the statistics on activity, but then we just started to talk about random things in general. I don't remember the last time I had a friend, let alone a girlfriend. But I think this was meant to be a date, and I was willing to go on another one and another and another. Sophia said things that actually made me smile for the first time in a long time, and I finished all my food. Sophia payed for what we ate and drove me back to the sanctum. I was sad the morning was over. When we got back I realized it was almost 11, and I began to panic.

"Boss, do you have any idea how much time I've wasted!?"

"Hey, relax, okay? You'll get it done."

"Yeah, if I stayed up for like 24 hours straight again. Ugh why do you you do this to me..."

"Do what? I just took you out for breakfast."

"Yeah, and it ended up being fucking lunch time, boss!" Sophia stopped in front of the garage door of my warehouse, and before I could jump out in panic, she grabbed me by the elbow. I turned to her almost angry.

"WHAT!?" Sophia smirked.

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me take you out today. I had a great time," Sophia still held onto my elbow and looked at the door for a second, almost looking sad. I angled myself closer to her. She looked into my eyes and slipped my laptop from my arms, leaning closer to me licking her lips. My heart rate was never faster as I stared at her lips, that beet red making my head spin. Her face was only a foot away. Then got closer.

"Kinzie, you're working too hard lately." Whispered Sophia, her fingers gently grabbing my elbow, her eyes slightly squinted. I shrugged, sighing.

"I like it."

"You had a good time today, I haven't seen you smile like that before," Sophia paused. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile."

"Smiling isn't something I do on a regular basis."

"Then I'm glad in your eyes I'm not regular." She smiled. She handed me my laptop and sat back in her seat. I sat flustered as she handed me my laptop back. She blinked. "I see you later."

"Yeah! Yeah yeah, yeah." I said, jumping from the car and closing the door behind me. I jogged inside as the door opened and closed as I entered. I ran up to my sanctums computer room and sitting in my desk chair debating whether to text Shaundi and ask for advice, or just keep hacking. I did both.

_Me: The boss just took me to smiling jacks for breakfast. Is that a date? _

_Shaundi: Depends, it's lunch time. _

_Me: We were there for four hours. _

_Shaundi: Yup, that's a date. Or she was being nice? If anything you're lucky, I'd kill for the boss to take me on a date._

_ Me: She's mine. _

_Shaundi: Yeah, we'll see about that._


	3. Chapter 3

5 years later, Sophia became the President of the United States. She ran everything, and looked super hot in a purple suit.

I tried not to fall asleep as I was being bombarded my questions from a crowd of flashing cameras, flailing arms and tearing pages. Though as Press Secretary, it was my job to deal with the paparazzi, the slimy scum they are. I heard Sophia chatting with Shaundi down the hall, the Secret Service on her heels. Sophia smiled and slipped on a pair of sunglasses, licking her palm slowly and slicking the sides of her hair down. Shaundi said something to make Sophia shake her head, a loud booming and crashing coming from the roof, making me duck under the podium and the press scream in terror.

I looked up and glanced at an astronomically sized space ship hover above us in the midst of a urine colored sky and gun fire. From the space ship came a huge, at least 8 foot tall alien, with what looked like some sort of royal armor. He had big meaty limbs that were a soft pink, black horns aligning his body, matching the smaller men to his left and right sides.

"I knew it!" I said as the aliens landed on the carpet, people screaming and running.

"Hello, humans." The biggest alien said, looking over us with rule. He landed in front of my podium with his arms crossed, his long cape almost hiding me as I emerged from my cover.

"Ladies and gentleman," He began in an English accent, "this is not a time for fear, but a time for celebration. Today, the best and brightest among you will find salvation within the Zin Empire." The aliens in front of him pointed their high-tech guns at people in the room. I stood beside him and raised my hand. He looked down at me.

"I'm smarter than all these people." I said.

"Delightful." He said with slight joy, raising his left arm to his three fingered hands, pushing a button on his arm band. A red light surrounded me.

"Kinzie, no!" I heard Sophia cry as I felt like I couldn't breath, my whole body becoming one with the beams as The President tried to run to my rescue, secret service coming up from behind her and tackling her before she could reach me. But before I knew it, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, my whole body covered in some sort of soft yet scratchy and preppy fabric, the warm sun beating through an open window next to me. I opened my eyes, shooting up from the chair I sat in and looking around.

"Wha.. My goodness me, what a dream!" I exclaimed, beginning to make my way toward the stairs in a sarcastically happy stroll. "Gosh, what a glorious day!" I hopped on the rail and slid down, hearing canned laughter behind me and an introduction to what sounded like a T.V. show, a man saying,

_"Leave it to the Saints! Brought to you by Friendly Fryer, The ONLY choice in home cookware!"_ Followed by laughter and applause. I strolled into the kitchen in a bright yellow sweater, looking to my left at a tall, tan woman with short, curled hair. It was Shaundi. She stood in front of the stove, smiling bright as can be in a blue dress that went past her knees. Past her knees? That's strange.

"Morning, dear! I made your favorite breakfast!" She said as she turned to me, winking. I smiled and sat down at the table in front of a huge pile of pancakes. I chowed down as Shaundi kept talking in a happy tone. "Oh! from across the street is going out of town for a few weeks. He was wondering if you could check his mail for him. Oh, and your friend Pierce called. I'm sure he has some crazy new get-rich scheme. Oh that Pierce. Such a card. And someone named Dex stopped by earlier. I didn't recognize him so I just sent him away." She finished with a giggle. "I think I heard Timmy deliver the paper earlier. Could you fetch it dear?" She asked as I got up from the table and happily strode outside.

"Sure thing!" I called back with a smile. "Hi-diddly-hi neighbor!" A man said to me as I descended down my front porch steps. He walked passed my fence with a wave. I looked down at the paper on the ground. "I wonder what's new in the world today." I said, trying to reach the paper as I heard more canned laughter coming from somewhere. I picked it up and saw a police officer across the street in front of a bright red classic Gunslinger.

"You ready to meet the fine people of Steelport? Well, get in the car!" He said in a heavy southern accent. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Wait, don't I usually drive?"

"It's your world. Go ahead!" He said, hopping into the car. Something began to feel weird as I got into the car. "Boy, they sure are ambitious to meet you."

"They?" I replied. He laughed.

"Hehe. Why, you do have a queer sense of humor." He laughed some more. I noticed around us.

"Is it just me, or does everything look kinda weird?"

"Now what's that you say?"

"Just a nagging feeling like this is all-"

"Can't wait to get out to the lake this weekend. I hear the fish are really bitin'." He cut me off. Again, canned laughter. Something grew queasy and suspicious in my stomach.

"The fish are- huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you worry now, we're almost there."

"Well, there is something definitely wrong with this car." I took my hands off the wheel, the car swerving for a fraction of a second, then bouncing back into place.

When we got to Main Street, I saw a small crowd of people surrounding a small diner on the corner.

"Oop, careful now!" The sheriff said. "Well, here we are. Why don't you glad-hand a bit. We got time." I waved to the eager people, smiling brightly to the 50's like dressed crowd, everyone cheering as I entered the diner. I hurt my toe and heard laughter, then took a picture with someone. I walked in and a man approached me with a creepy smile, shaking my hand.

"Oh my stars, It's the President!"

"Hi! How are-" I began, but quickly stopped as his whole body shook in what looked like a hologram glitch. "What the F***..." My bad language was bleeped.

"We don't use that kind of language in Steelport." The southern sheriff said, coming up very close to my face, his body glitching awkwardly too. The rest of the people in the diner began to glitch too and slowly walked towards me. I ran from them, locking them in the diner behind me as I heard the crowd outside turn into a riot. I held the door closed with my back.

"What kind of s*** are you f******* trying to pull?" I said aloud, more bleeps covering up my language. I saw the people destroying things around town, making me jump and dive into the Gunslinger, driving down a back road. "I wanna get the f*** away from here." Not long later, I heard slight static. Then a sweet, sarcastic voice in my ear.

"Hello? Hello?" My heart dropped happily.

"Kinzie? What is this? Kinzie, where are you?" I never felt more relieved to hear someones voice before in my life. I could tell she was smiling when I replied.

"FINALLY!" She replied with joy. "Listen to me, no time to explain. But you have to break free."

"Break free from what, Kinzie?"

"The place you're in isn't real. Whatever it's having you do, you need to stop."

"What, I'm just driving."

"Okay good. There's a park nearby. Head there and gimme a sec." I went as fast as I could to the park, never loving the sound of Kinzie's bossy instruction more. If that was possible. I always thought it was cute, the way she just knew what to do and when to do it. I arrived at a gas station.

"Brace yourself." I suddenly heard Kinzie in my ear.

"Brace for wha-" I was flung from my car, it's entire existence being spread into a million waves of clear color and disappearing. I landed on my arms, grunting. "Jesus H!"

"I need some more time before I can get you out. It be really helpful if you could just, y'know, be you."

"Be me?"

"This simulation is all about normalcy. Pleasantry. Order. All the things you hate. Go forth. Unleash hell." I smirked, already shooting and killing all the cops that were in my way for an enjoyable amount of time. All of a sudden, Kinzie said something about leaving me a present when I turned my head, a Professor Genki statue rising from a pond in the middle of the park, holding a rocket launcher. I smiled and laughed in joy and irony.

"Gosh, this is swell." I smirked and blew up some cars and bystanders.

"You're doing great, the simulation is- Oh no, wait a minute."

"Wait wait wait. What's going on, Kinzie?" In the middle of the park I saw the same sheriff that led me to the diner before fall from the sky, landing on the tiles with power, getting up and stretching, cracking some bones. He let out a southern cry as I turned to him and shot him multiple times with the rocket launcher, his body eventually falling in defeat after more ammo was wasted than tips on my fingers. I kicked his dead body.

"I'm impressed." I heard Zinyak's voice come from somewhere, pointing my gun in different directions around me.

"Where the hell are-" I looked up and saw a constellation of his big head in the sky. I sighed in frustration. "Fuck me."

"I should have realized a prison of peace would never hold a sociopath like yourself."

"I'm more of a puckish rogue."

"A rose by any other name..."

"Are you trying to kill me, or sleep with me?"

"Charming."

"See, there you go with those mixed messages again."

"Then allow me to be perfectly clear... I am the architect of your reality, I build what I want, I destroy what I want. And your bravado, Means. Nothing." A blinding bright light came in front of me as I shielded my eyes, looking back and seeing Zinyak form in front of me, a smile on his face as he slowly walked to me. I began to shoot at him and he merely used his telekinetic abilities to pull my gun away from me. "Fighting back is pointless, my friend." He said. I tried to get away, stopped by the world around me disappearing.

"There's no where to run." I backed up away from the darkness. "You belong to me." Zinyak said slowly, disappearing and reappearing behind me, grabbing my neck in his big hands, making me struggle for air and freedom. "Now, onto more pleasant things. I'm going to place you in your new home. Try to run again, and I'll destroy your pitiful planet. TTFN." Zinyak dropped me into a hole which dropped into what looked like a darker, redder Steelport.


	5. Chapter 5

A small while later of trying to get Sophia out of her own hell of a simulation, I succeeded. Now was the rescue part. I had to get to where I told Sophia I would pick her up, knowing she'd be pissed at me if I wasn't there even ten seconds late. Though I was about a few minutes late.

"Boss, stay down!" I called to her, making her hide behind a box stark naked as Keith David killed the rest of the Zin. She jumped onto the ship, struggling into Keith's grip to get onto the gate lift as she shook his hand once the door was closed.

I felt my eyes tear up, just reminding myself that I needed to pay attention to the journey ahead. Sophia came up behind me, still butt naked. I felt a blush spread down my neck and up my ears.

"Let me drive." I turned to her, putting the ship in auto pilot and punching her straight in the face.

"You could say thank you, fucking asshole." I said, then as she was shocked wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her hard on the lips. I held her there for some time, expecting her to pull back. She never did.

I felt warm, gooey arms wrap around my hips as her lips moved with mine, Sophia pulling back slowly as my mouth followed hers, wanting more. My heart pounded, and I enjoyed every last moment of her soft, secure lips on me. I was so glad she was safe. But she tasted like a gas station toilet. Sophia blinked a few times, looking into my eyes. She held me tighter, glancing at my lips.

"Kinzie," She began, though she heard gunfire and turned, slipping from my desperate grasp and manning the controls. Keith sat at his controls, knowing what happened but ignoring it.

"We'll talk later, for now, we need to get you and Keith safe... Hey, does this thing have a radio?" "Radio waves-" Before I could protest, she already flicked on a radio channel.

"Oh my fuck this is my jam! _Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more_." Sophia sang, barrel rolling through two doors. She laughed and stuck her tongue out. "Ha! Get it Kinzie, do a barrel roll?"

"Shut up, Sophia."

"Hey make me, faggot. Keith get's it, right Keith?" Keith glanced up with a lazy look. He grunted. Sophia smiled and nodded. I continued to work at my station, Sophia making it through the mother ship with only a few scratches.

And I couldn't be happier she was back to me.


	6. Chapter 6

When we had stopped in a place in space where it would be safely away from the Zin, Kinzie made sure to send me to the shower first to wash the pod goo off of me, then gave me hygiene products and my very own space suit. After a long, hot shower and a lot of thinking about the kiss with Kinzie, I slipped on my space suit and zipped it up all the way. I walked outside into the wide ship and decided me and Kinzie should talk before we do anything else. I saw her sitting in a big purple bean bag with her legs crossed, clicking away at her laptop with charts and neon lights surrounding her. I walked over to her, slicking my hair back nervously with a comb. She looked up and smirked, then blushed and looked down.

"Hey Kinzie," I began, slicking my hair back again with my comb, looking down in embarrassment. "Listen, um... That kiss,"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I um... It's just um,"

"What? I'm busy, hurry up." I laughed, sliding her laptop to the side and straddling her lap, her eyes now filled with lust and desire as I tangled my fingers in her hair, looking down into those now darker green orbs. She swallowed hard and took a shaky deep breath in. I leaned down and kissed her deeply, Kinzie's warm, wet tongue meeting with mine, making both of us moan into each other as her arms linked around my ass and spanked me, making me whimper her name into her mouth. This seemed to fuel her fire more, her hand coming back and slapping harder. I moaned louder, bucking my hips into her center as she growled onto my tongue.

My whole body was hot, Kinzie shoving me down onto the ships hard floor and pounced on top of me, immediately zipping my space suit down and biting and sucking at my already erect nipples. I threw my head back and whimpered, Kinzie coming up and kissing me passionately again. I ripped down the zipper on her suit to her hips, slapping her tight little ass as she bit her lip and blushed, lifting her purple sweatshirt over her head and slipping off her black gloves. She laid back down on top of me and pulled my space suit further down, kissing down my body and edging it further down with each bite, lick, and soft kiss to soothe the rough scrapes of her nails and teeth. But I fucking loved it. She eventually reached my soaking wet pussy, lightly licking my slight v cut, ripping the rest of my space suit down to my ankles and off, throwing it somewhere and immediately burying her face in between my spread legs. My eyes flew back in my head.

"Fuck, fuck Kinzie," Her tongue played with my clit through my panties, Kinzies own moan vibrating my pussy lips as she took my underwear off and slipped two fingers into me, making my back arch; one hand in Kinzie's hair, the other rolling a nipple between fingers as I moaned. She pumped her fingers in and out of me faster than my brain could comprehend, making me look down to notice her own opposite hand massaging her own pussy through the space suit. She sucked my clit as I felt orgasm start to grow in my stomach, spreading out to up my stomach and down my spine.

"Kinzie, Kinzie baby you have to slow down or I'm gonna' cum!"

"That's what I want you to do." All of a sudden Kinzie sped up even faster, sucking harder at my clit. I moaned her name out loudly. She rose up to my ear, biting it, whispering dominantly, "But you're gonna' cum when I tell you to. Got it?" She demanded, making me whimper and nod, trying and trying to hold on. I began to sweat lightly, Kinzie biting at my neck as I felt orgasm approach again, my body hot against hers, both of us panting like mad. I sucked her nipples as she moaned, fucking me harder. I recoiled back against the floor as Kinzie slapped my ass with her other hand, whispering sexy things into my hair and moaning. I tangled my fingers in her hair, Kinzie feeling me tighten around her fingers. She moaned into my ear. "You want to cum?"

"Yes!" I moaned, biting my lip till I could taste blood, Kinzie kissing the blood away gently and rubbing my clit.

"Cum for me." She whispered into my lips, making me moan even louder than before as I came harder than I ever have onto Kinzie's eager fingers, feeling my juices release all over her. I calmed down from my orgasm slowly, Kinzie still slowly fingering me. I slouched slightly against her, panting. Kinzie lightly kissed my head and wiped her forehead of small beads of sweat. She looked at me through my fogged glasses, taking them off along with her own. She pressed her forehead into mine and swallowed hard.

"Boss, that was awesome." I nodded, unable to speak right now, the only thing coming out of the pit of my throat were small whimpers as Kinzie slowly laid me down, resting her head on my bare chest and breathing deeply in relief, kissing my neck gently as I began to feel my eyes droop. Kinzie slipped my space suit on again gently to keep me warm, slipping on her own clothes again for the same reason. I got up with a breath and a grunt.

"Kinzie, I totally needed that. Thanks so much darlin'." I said casually, dusting off my pants as I stood, straightening out the collar and shoulders of my suit. Kinzie gave me a look that was almost upset. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kinzie said quickly, sitting back in her purple bean bag chair and pulling her laptop onto her lap. I furrowed my eyebrows, nodding. I smirked, taking a comb out of my pocket and brushing through my messy hair.

"Thanks, Kinz." I smirked, walking back up away from her. I thought I heard her choke on some words before I had my back completely turned, but I figured she was just contemplating on the Zin or something. Something.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Guysssss I know I keep flipping P.O.V's but bear with me, it makes the story spicier. Saucier. Snap-crackle-poppier. Er. I apologize for the short chapter, more will be up in like... 5 minutes xD Enjoy! _

* * *

I landed with a loud blow of wind and gravel as I hit the ground of simulation Steelport from at least a few hundred feet in the air, rising to find a glowing rectangle with sound waves swimming inside of it. I furrowed my brow, walking toward it slowly. I cautiously made sure no one was around, walking gingerly to the strange glowing shape and reached out my arm slowly. I touched it and it disappeared, my hand throwing back in slight surprise. Kinzie's voice came out of nowhere in the background.

"Oleg is one of the best things that ever happened to me and right now it feels like the worst. I'm up here trying to save us from captivity and psychological torture and all I can think about is him. He's the only one who ever truly understood what I was saying. I never thought I'd meet someone with an intelligence nearly matching my own who made me feel like I wasn't constantly missing something in my life. Now, I am. Now, I miss him..." Kinzie's voice came from the sky in a sad, lonely, mournful tone I never thought I'd ever hear from her. I felt my eyes slightly tear up, the emotion in her voice overwhelming while my PMS approached.

I sniffled and rubbed my nose roughly, marching toward the nearest gateway to exit the simulation. I don't think I've ever felt so sympathetic for someone else in my life.

Just the way she said it... It was just the way she said it.


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes, awakening from the simulation and the restraints lifting off of me with a puff of air pressure release. I got up, slowly walking toward where Kinzie worked downstairs on her bean bag. I approached her, my hands balled at my sides, my eyes slightly teary and my brow knitted together in pain for the poor, young girl. Kinzie looked up at me, almost angry at first. Then a little sympathetic.

"Boss, are you okay? You look like you want to cry." I took a deep breath, huffing lightly from my nose and opening my mouth.

"I'm sorry about Oleg." I said gently, Kinzie looking up at me, shocked. She shook her head, her mouth open. "I never really knew how much he meant to you, or that you always felt so alone in this world. I'm sorry you always felt deep down like you never belonged, and that Oleg was the only one to understand you, make you feel like he was your best friend and your only one, maybe more than that but it's none of my God damn business." I looked away for a second, crossing my arms. I looked down, then back into her eyes that seemed glossy. "He loves you nevertheless, wherever he is." I finished, Kinzie looking down at her computer, but she was completely still. The ship was very quiet. She slowly moved her laptop away from her lap, setting it down next to her though still looking down. She folded her hands in her lap, pressing her chin to her chest and sniffling.

"I miss him, Boss. I miss him..." Kinzie said sadly, sniffling as I sat next to her on her bean bag. She cried quietly. I looked at her as she rested her head on my shoulder, clutching at my space suit and crying into me. I wrapped an arm around her as she buried herself into me, crying and crying and crying. I didn't mind. I liked seeing some emotion other than ironic and sarcastic bitchiness out of Kinzie. I wrapped both my arms around her as she began to sob things about how nobody will ever be like Oleg ever again. How she would always be alone.

"Kinzie, I can be smart too."

"Not," Sniffle. "Like," Sniffle. "Oleg. Ever."

"I can attempt to decipher what you say by executing an instance of my own suppressed knowledge that's been hastily buried by my own consciousness due to the fact I'm the ruler of an illogically based street gang. And context clues."

"I," Sniffle. Sniffle. "Think that is the smartest thing I've ever heard you say. You actually used big words, Boss."

"Yeah." I chuckled. "Yeah..."

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you even care? How did you know?"

"I found an Audio Log. I was just fucking around in simulation Steelport and I found it."

"Oh. Okay." She cried and sniffled for a little more, then patted my shoulder lightly with her finger. I woke up from my slight daze and looked down at her. She sniffled, her eyes a little less puffy as she looked up at me.

"I really like your presence, Boss. I do just really like you just here, just being in my life. And I know Oleg and you are very different, but... You mean a lot. So..." Kinzie seemed like she was still trying to keep a tough outside. It made me smirk. "Thanks or whatever..." She mumbled. I smiled, shaking my head.

"No problem, Kinz. Are you tired?" She yawned shaking her head, but cuddling into my chest like a small child and sighing deeply. I smirked and picked her up, Kinzie slightly going limp in my arms as sleep began to overcome her being. I positioned her in her bean bag to where she was comfortable laying down across it. I put her down and smiled as she cuddled into the big purple seat. I gingerly took off her glasses and sat next to her on the floor. She cuddled the top of her head into my shoulder. I smirked and set her laptop on my lap, wanting to check up on what she was up to and how progress was. But I was surprised at what I found.

Next to a finished hack open on her screen, a tap of a picture file lay behind it. I opened it up curiously, finding a picture of myself. I furrowed my eyebrows, hearts surrounding my presidential posture and smile. I shook my head. Why would she have this? I studied the picture carefully, thinking and thinking. Kinzie couldn't have a crush on me. Kinzie loves Oleg, not me. She's never loved anybody but him, right?

I shook my head harder, whispering questioning curses at the picture, scrolling to find another of me when I posed for a magazine before I became president; in a tight tank top and tight boxer shorts. Hearts were around this one too. I looked at Kinzie, who wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I shivered and looked at her with concern. There was something here I wasn't piecing together. Why would she like me? Out of all people? Someone with an IQ so much lower than Kinzie's own it could be set a flame by the quick movements of her big mind in a small body. I decided one thing though; looking over at her now, Kinzie was more than adorable. And when she fucked me, I knew I felt something. Maybe she had feelings for me... Maybe I felt something too... But now was definitely _not_ the time for romance.

I closed the laptop and set it down next to her, taking her arm and moving it away from my neck. I kissed her head, getting up and walking up out of Kinzie's mini sanctum, Kinzie murmuring my name under her breath as I walked away, more than confused.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke from a deep sleep, my hair in a mess and my glasses off my face. I patted around the floor for my things, grabbing them and clumsily fixing my hair. I rubbed my eyes and put my glasses on, noticing Sophia was no where to be found. I looked up, seeing her talking with Johnny about whatever they were into, both of them chuckling as Sophia looked over at me. For a moment her face went pale and she blushed, but then smiled and patted Johnny on the arm, walking toward me.  
I marched over to her angrily, wondering why the fuck she'd let me sleep.

"Sophia, how in fuck's sake could you have just let me sleep like that-" I raged as I approached her. Before I could finish, Sophia grabbed my hips and pulled me hard into her own, kissing me deeply and slipping a warm, wet, thick tongue into my mouth. I immediately moaned in response, arching my back into her beautiful body and wrapping my arms tightly around her neck. I didn't care why she did it, but kissing her was heaven.

I tangled my tongue with her's melting into her grasp and holding onto her before I fell due to my weak knees. She securely held to me, holding me up. My ears burned in an intense blush. She pulled back, making me stumble. She grinned.

"I saw those pictures of me you keep on your computer." She said with coy, squinting her eyes knowingly. She ran a finger down my jaw, making me shiver in pleasure. "What did those hearts mean?"

"You're trying to seduce me."

"I'm not trying if it's working." Sophia pressed me up against a wall and gently kissed my neck, making my knees weak again. I almost fell, regaining posture and trying to ignore the deep throbbing in my underwear. I closed my eyes and shook my head, swallowing hard. She wasn't supposed to find those pictures, nobody was! Ever!

"Sophia get off of me I have- Ooh fuck me..." I moaned, Sophia's hand massaging at my pussy through my space suit. I sucked on my bottom lip, closing my eyes tightly. I felt her hot breath on my neck, Sophia whispering in my ear.

"Kinzie," She whispered, but suddenly stopped.

"Boss! Can you do something for me in the simulation? I could really use your help." Shaundi called from upstairs, Sophia sighing deeply and clenched her jaw, swallowing hard and nodding.

"Yeah, sure Shaundi. Just give me a minute." Sophia continued kissing my neck, making me wrap a leg around her hips and throw my head back.

"It'll only take a minute, Boss. It's an easy thing."

"Then why can't you do it?"

"Just shut the fuck up and get up here." Shaundi growled from above the stairs, Sophia chuckling and looking down at my lust ridden face. She smirked, kissing me lightly.

"I'll be back later." She whispered, glancing back at my lips and walking away quietly to meet Shaundi upstairs. My whole body shuddered in sudden loss of pleasure, making me blink a few times in shock of my own loss of dominance. I walked back into my mini sanctum, shaking my head and sighing. I don't know how she did this to me. Not even Oleg made me want him as much as Sophia made me want her. I opened my laptop again and sat in my chair, tabbing open a picture file of Sophia in a tight tank top and the tightest boy shorts I've ever seen, her arms up behind her head and her smile wide, facing the side of the camera. The way her hair draped over her shoulders, cupped around her breasts was so cute, not to mention the mound I saw peeking up from the tight underwear and her soft, smooth pale thighs protruding from the black fabric. I felt myself smirk. Whatever.


	10. Chapter 10

After I finished the task Shaundi gave to me, I felt a lot better. Killing really clears the mind, you know? Helps you think. I super jumped on top of a tall building nearby, landing with a loud thump and some gravel popping up like popcorn from the ground below me due to my force. I stood up from my crouch, and looked up over the lit up city in the darkness of the fake sky. The simulation amazed me, it really did feel real.

The air, the smells, the feel, it all was just as shitty as Steelport. I sat down on the edge on the building, looking down below me at the ants of glitching people. I squinted my eyes slightly, licking my lips in thought. I slouched over slightly, intertwining my fingers in my lap. I took off my bombers jacket and laid it down beside me, re-cuffing my hipster jeans and lacing my khaki colored construction boots. I picked up my phone, dialing Kinzie. She knew what I wanted.

_"On my way."_ I heard that little voice say on the other end of the phone. I nodded, hanging up. I slipped back on my bombers jacket, fixing my hair consciously. I was gonna tell her. I had too.


	11. Chapter 11

After I finished the task Shaundi gave to me, I felt a lot better. Killing really clears the mind, you know? Helps you think.

I super jumped on top of a tall building nearby, landing with a loud thump and some gravel popping up like popcorn from the ground below me due to my force. I stood up from my crouch, and looked up over the lit up city in the darkness of the fake sky. The simulation amazed me, it really did feel real. The air, the smells, the feel, it all was just as shitty as Steelport. I sat down on the edge on the building, looking down below me at the ants of glitching people.

I squinted my eyes slightly, licking my lips in thought. I slouched over slightly, intertwining my fingers in my lap. I took off my bombers jacket and laid it down beside me, re-cuffing my hipster jeans and lacing my khaki colored construction boots. I picked up my phone, dialing Kinzie. She knew what I wanted.

_"On my way."_ I heard that little voice say on the other end of the phone. I nodded, hanging up. I slipped back on my bombers jacket, fixing my hair consciously. I was gonna tell her. I had too.

* * *

Sophia called me into the simulation for whatever reason, but I practically threw myself into the entrance chair to the simulation and saw tunnels of color as I entered. I spawned closest to Sophia as possible, fixing the hoody of my super homie outfit, then pulling down the suit so more of my cleavage showed. I was going to tell her. I knew I had too. It was now or never and I knew it.

I jumped up onto a building, looking around for Sophia. I spotted her across the way, looking down at the people walking on the sidewalk, thinking deeply. I swallowed hard, my heart pounding. I hopped onto the building she sat on the edge of, Sophia looking up at me and smirking, looking back away. She patted the gravel next to her. I sat with my legs hanging off the building next to her's. I sat my weapon next to my thigh, sitting back on my hands. She looked ahead of her at the city.

"Kinzie I need to tell you something..." Sophia said, looking back at me, my eyes wide. My heart pounded faster than a tower with empty RAM space. "And I'm too scared too."

"You're not scared of anything."

"Except losing you." She said, staring at the city. I looked down.

"You're not going to lose me."

"I don't know if this is gonna change things for the better or the worse."

"Boss,"

"Kinzie call me by my name." She murmured.

"Sophia. It doesn't change much I'm still directly addressing you-" Sophia smirked, cutting me off by a strange look in her eyes.

"Kinzie I love you." She abruptly spoke. I sat there shocked, just staring at her for the longest time. She shook her head, looking down. "You don't have to feel the same, you could do whatever the hell you want at this point but I just needed you to know. I love you, Kinzie Kensington. I love you." She looked up at the city, then at me, my lips coming to hers in a light kiss with my hand cupping her cheek. She turned her head to her left, coming to kiss me back lightly. I pulled back slowly, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered, Sophia smiling knowingly. She nodded.

"I know, baby." Sophia stood up, reaching out her hand for me to stand with her. She took my palm into her own soft one, grabbing tightly and pulling me up next to her, Sophia kissing my head closing her fingers around mine.

"We should have really steaming romantic sex when we get back." Sophia said, making me shake my head but smile on the inside.

"You're a pig."

"Well you do make me squeal."

"He-he... Yeah." We exited the simulation together, waking up next to each other and Sophia grinning like a maniac. She hopped out from her chair, pressing me into the back of mine and kissing me deeply as my hands ran through her hair and her's rubbed my hips.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Sophia whispered between deep, meaningful kisses, and I just kept kissing her. Very happily, I might add. I was quiet because I still wasn't believing this was happening. I just couldn't.

Sophia picked me up and wrapped my legs around her waist, still kissing me as I felt the vibrations of her moans in my lips, in sync with my tongue slipping in and out of her mouth. She let me down and I never broke our kiss as we clumsily descended down the stairs to wherever she was taking me. I didn't care where we went, she could take me out in front of everyone and fucked me till I screamed, I could care less. As long as she loved me and wanted me as much as I wanted her, and our feverish kissing proved so.

She led me to C.I.D's room, and we walked in through doors that opened by themselves. C.I.D looked at us saying something in confusion, Sophia grabbing his head in one hand like a basketball and throwing him out of the room, the door's closing behind him as Sophia gently laid me down on his mattress and pillows, slow R&B music playing in the background and low lighting making the mood absolutely perfect. I tangled my fingers in her hair as she lay on top of me, my legs still tightly wrapped around her waist as she slowly began to grind her core into mine through our suits. This emitted moans out of both of us, Sophia reaching down to the space between my legs, my hand quickly reaching down as well and grabbing her wrist tightly. I pushed her away gently with my other hand, our lips coming apart with concern. She looked down at me, her eyes thick with lust.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not used to not being in control."

"Let me take you Kinzie... Don't worry, after this you can be in control all you want." Sophia cooed to me as she tenderly kissed my neck, my hand coming back to tangle in her hair as she proceeded to go low. She gently started to massage my clit, making my eyes close tightly at the sudden pleasure. I moaned as she unzipped my suit, shoving her hand into the clothing and slipping a finger into my undergarments, pinching my clit. I moaned loudly, sinking into her as she kissed me with fever, my mouth opening against her's as my loud noises of pleasure slipped out of the pit of my throat. My leg hooked around her hips as she fingered me, my moans filling the air that just seemed to be way too hot right now for some reason.

Sophia slipped off my space suit, slipping her hand into my sweatshirt and massaging my breasts, her palm instantly going to my nipples and rolling the tips of her fingers over them, making me bite my lip at the instant perk of my freckled nipples. I zipped down her suit with trembling fingertips, running my hands up and over her shoulders into her hair, sliding my tongue in and out of her mouth as she moaned at the slight tug I gave her locks of brown hair. My moans began to come sooner and closer together as Sophia's fingers did their magic on my clit.

"Sophia, tell me you're my bitch." I moaned into her hair, Sophia smirking and panting into my ear.

"I'm your bitch." She said teasingly.

"Tell me you want to make me cum."

"I don't_ want_ to make you cum, baby. I'm_ going_ to make you cum." She nibbled on my earlobe as my climax came closer. I dug my nails into her bare back, feeling her body shiver in pleasure as I began to moan her name.

"Fuck, say my name." Sophia moaned into my ear just as my climax burst inside of my abdomen, making me cum hard against Sophia's pumping fingers.

"Sophia!" I screamed the bosses name as she shoved her fingers hard into me, my whole body jerking in an attempt to recover from my violent orgasm. I panted, swallowing hard as I heard Sophia chuckle into my hair, kissing my cheek as I scratched down her back. She kissed me slowly, taking my face in her hands as I held her by her hips. She bit her lip into the kiss, looking down at me with something I haven't seen in her eyes before.

"I love you, Kinzie."

"I know." I smirked, Sophia giggling and cuddling into my neck, both of us ignoring C.I.D's desperate attempts to get back with techno- like yells. I just heard Sophia giggled as we held each other close, a deep sleep overcoming me. And for the first time, I didn't want to be in front of my computer. I couldn't be happier in this moment. Right here, right now.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yaaaay! Happy endings and hot sex= best ending ever. Hope you enjoyed! 3 _


End file.
